Cinco Noches en Freedy's
by elficmaster
Summary: Hann solo buscaba dinero fácil, pero lo que se encuentra sera muy diferente, como reaccionara ante la situación? Tendrá la persistencia de presentarse noche tras noche? de ser así, ¿por que?


**Esta hisoria sera escrita paralelamente a la historia original del juego. Nuesto protagonista no sera Mike Schmidt. No quiero decir mas, así que comenzamos. **

Prologo

*Ring*...*Ring*...*Ring*...-"Hola?"- Dijo la voz de un chico al atender el telefono de su departamento. -Si, la mudanza va bien, si,...no, aun no consigo empleo- Dijo el chico mientras se volvia a sentar en su sofa y segia mirando el periodico.

Se podia escuchar como otra voz hablaba del otro lado del tubo, pero no se entendia nada.

-"Mira, aqui hay algo- Dijo el chico deteniendo su vista en un anuncia de Freedy's Fazzbear Pizza, que solicitaba un vigilante nocturno. -Se trata de una pizeria, si, recuerdas aquella que tenia los animatronicos tan aclamados?- Le pregunto -Bueno, la misma, estas de broma? no seas paranoico, de seguro son solo rumores, no creo que esos robots representen ningun peligro para nadie, eh?, si, si, recuerdo lo del 87, pero eso nunca lo aclararon del todo bien en las noticias, mira, lo pensare, la paga? supongo que esta bien, digo, solo que tengo que caminar por el local, revisar que nadie entre, pan comido,bien, seguire con los arreglos, luego te llamo"-

El dia siguio su curso normal mente, y pasaban las horas cercanas al mediodia, cuando el chico se presento en el establecimiento. Varios niños disfrutaban de su comida, mientras observaban y seguian la cancion que animatronicos emitian desde su sitio, el cual se encontraba a bastante pies de distancia de ellos. El chico pudo notar que aun mas alejado se encontraba aun area en ql que se podia leer "Fuera de servicio" en un pequeño cartel. El chico le resto importancia, así que camino entre los niños en busca de quien estuviera a cargo. Así que cuando observo uno de los empleados, simplemente pidio hablar con su superior.

Al principio, la chica se mostro nerviosa, puesto que penso que algo podria haber sucedido, pero cuando el chico le explico que venia por el trabaja de guardia nocturno, ella llamo a su jefe.

-"Si, buenos dias"- Dijo un hombre de gruesa voz al ingresar

-"Buenos dias"- Le respondio

-"Me ah echo llamar?"- Le pregunto

-"Si, vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno"-Le respondio el chico

-"Perfecto, sigame por aqui"- Dijo el hombre mientras guiaba al chico a su oficina.

Al llegar preparo varios papeles.

-"Muy bien, su nombre?"-Pregunto el hombre

-"Hann Sanders"- Le respondio

-"Bien, por favor firme aqui, aqui..y, aqui"- Dijo señalandole varias lineas

-"Okey, pero, que es esto?"-Pregunto Hann

-"Oh, nada nada, es solo que la empresa no se hace responsable por cualquier daño que pudieras recibir en tu periodo de trabajo, bla bla, ya sabes, a todos los guardias de seguridad les hacen firmar estas cosas, es rutina, nada mas"- Dijo el hombre -"Ahora, cual es tu talla de vestir?"- Le pregunto

Hann le respondio, y el hombre fue a buscar un uniforme del almacen.

-"Muy bien, este es tu uniforme"- Dijo mientras le entregaba una completa tanda de ropa en su respectivo envoltorio sellado, lo que mostraba que era completamente nuevo.

-"Gracias"- Dijo Hann al observar el uniforme que se denotaba que era de color azul, bastante oscuro a decir verdad.

-"Presentate hoy a las 10:00 hs, tu turno comienza a esa hora. Muy bien, ahora si me disculpa tengo que armar un informe"- Dijo el hombre mientras escribia varios documentos que parecian bastante importantes.

El chico se retiro por donde vino, y antes de irse observo nuevamente los animatronicos, alli en ese lugar, siempre repitiendo la misma cancion.

-"Como los niños no se aburren de eso"- Penso mientras se retiraba.

Así que sin mas, Han se vio atareado con mas tareas el resto del dia, hasta que pudo volver a su departamento.

*Ring*...*Ring*...*Ring*...*Ring*...-"Hola?"-Pregunto Hann al atender -Ah eres tu, si bueno, la verdad es que me decidi por el trabajo en la pizeria, si, piensalo, no esta del todo mal, no tengo que hacer nada, solo echarle un ojo a esos muñecos devez en cuando, pasearme por el local, cualquiera podria hacerlo, pan comido, y la verdad, el local no parece tener en su poder una gran cantidad de dinero, así que no creo que nadie quiera llevarse nada, que?, lo dices enserio?, te preocupas demaciado, ya veras, sera solo una brisa, debo prepararme para mi turno, luego hablamos, adios"- Dijo Hann cortando la llamada.

En las horas que quedaban, hann ceno, se ducho, y se preparo un termo con cafe caliente para poder sobrellevar la noche.

Coloco el termo en una mochila, pero antes de irse, penso que no le habian dado mas que su uniforme. Así que se amigino que si alguien entraba a robar, solo se podria defender con sus puños, así que rebuscando entre sus pertenencias, tomo el garrote de cuando su padre era policia y una linterna, colocandolos a ambos en la mochila.

Se coloco la gorra de guardia, se puso la mochila, y se encaminoa la pizaria llegando a las 10:00hs, en punto. Cuando varios trabajadore estaban cerrando el local.


End file.
